


Poolside

by MagiKat409



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Married Couple, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, TWD Summer, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and what better way to cool off then a dip in a pool? Well, when you're married to Negan; its more than 'just a dip'.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @TWDSummer Summer Prompt.  
> Follow me on Tumblr at @magikat409 and on my fanfic blog, @magikat409fanfiction! Please leave kudos; they're awesome. Also this is un-beta so I apologize for any grammer or spelling errors

“It’s going to be another scorcher out there today folks! A high of 80 with a heat index of around 85, as we get to later in the evening...” 

The weather man on the flat-screen TV droned on.

"Looks like it’s going to be another day at the pool, geez I’d really wish it would rain soon." 

Groaned Ashley as she untangling herself from the large armchair in front of the television, she grabbed her empty breakfast bowl from the small cedar coffee table in front of her and made a bee-line for the kitchen. 

"Hey hon, do you want anything while I'm in here?" she hollered.

Ashley‘s husband, Negan, padding into the kitchen wearing nothing but, a pair of navy blue boxer-briefs. "Just a cup of coffee, babe." he replied before yawning, lifting his long arms up to stretch.

Feeling a rising blush, Ashley nodded, quickly preoccupying herself by opening the fridge and pretending to brew up some more coffee. In actual fact, she needed to rid herself of the color staining her cheeks, noticing Negan’s bulge was quite predominate this early in the morning.

"I'm fucking guessing you've decided to move take root at the coffee maker this weekend." 

Negan mused as he noticed his wife was spending a rather long time scooping out the coffee grains.

"Um, nope! Just a little spacey..." 

Grabbing an IronMan mug from the dish cupboard, Ashley lifted the steaming pitcher and poured the hot brown liquid life into the mug, placing the cup on the red gratin-top island before scrambling out the kitchen, calling out to her husband from the hallway that she was going to get ready for a dip in the backyard pool.

Propping an elbow on the table, Negan tried to cover his growing grin with his hand. He had to admit it was rather arousing; to know that his lovely 25-year-old wife STILL blushed whenever she caught sight of his morning erection. 

‘Ah fuck, if it's gonna be hot a dog shit out today, a day by the pool ain't half bad.’ he said to himself.

Raising his mug to his thinned lips, Negan casually sipped on his coffee. After finishing and putting the dirty cup into the sink, he strode towards their bedroom to change.

Ashley was already lounging by the pool by the time Negan reappeared. He couldn't help but notice that his ginger haired wife was sunbathing topless on a striped lounge chair. The red bikini top was haphazardly discarded: half dangling in the pool, the other half lay on the pebbled pool edge.

Clenching his jaw, Negan tried to suppress a rising groan. His thoughts ran wild about tasting the salty essence of her skin, to eat her like a peach or drink her juices like a fine wine.

The happily married couple met at Negan’s best friend’s, Simon’s bar called the Saviors Sanctuary two years ago after Ashley’s boyfriend at the time broke up with her for some dumbass reason he couldn’t recall. It wasn’t long after the two got to know one another and after a year married in a small, gazebo wedding at her godfather, Hershel Greene's’ farmstead.

Careful not to make a sound, Negan silently picked his way around the potted plants and small shrubs until he stopped just short of her.

Bending down, his voice was low as he spoke. "Well, shit. And here I was wanting to unwrap my present.”

Startled, Ashley sat up, fumbling for her discarded top; only to succeed in pushing it all the way into the water.

Her heart was racing, she could feel another blush rising. She felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but she found herself not really caring. She didn't have anything her husband hadn't seen before; if only she could control her shyness! 

Turning towards Negan, Ashley found herself just inches away from his lips. She gently smiled and pressed hers, giving a quick kiss before slowly shook her head. "I’m sorry babe," she purred as she swung her legs off the sunbed and draped them into the pool next to her. "Didn't know this was your present." She winked.

She wasn't quite sure where the playful comment had come from, but she found herself getting excited by acting out from her normal persona.

'Siren!' Negan's mind threw at him. He knew his wife wasn’t much for flirting, but when given the chance-she was a downright teaser!

Deciding a nice cool dip in the pool would help solve the problem, he dove in and swam under the water for most of the pool's length.

Coming up for air, Negan was greeted with the sight of his wife still sitting in the same place, kicking at the water until little tiny beads of water splashed on her naked breasts and legs.

From where he treaded water, he could see she was off in a world of her own, leaning back on one hand as she gently rubbed between her legs with her other hand.

Negan felt his cock throb with sweet agony at the sight of Ashley. Smirking, he swam over to her. It was time he took on his spousal role and punished her being such a cock-tease. 

Grasping at his wife's ankles, Negan pried her legs apart to the sound of Ashley's startled gasp; leaning forward he licked the beading pool water from her ankles to her inner thighs. Reaching for the rimming of her red bikini bottoms, he pulled them down with one swift motion, then tossed the offending scrap of material into the water.

"Negan what are...?"Ashley's voice trailed off in a pleased sigh as she relaxed her body, letting him explore between her legs, to her heated, begging pussy. Her mind commanded her to shut up and let herself simply feel.

Negan held Ashley in place as he circled her damp pussy with his tongue, making a wet path to her clit. He flicked it with just the tip of his tongue then devoured her, tasting her very essence of sex.

Suckling on her clit he occasionally grazed it with his teeth, forcing her gasp in shock and surprise.

Reaching down, she threaded her fingers through her husband's hair, hold him against her as her pussy grew wetter and throbbed with wanting.

"Oh God, Negan! Oh yes-yes!" she cried out.

Kissing Ashley's pussy, Negan grinned. "Fucking hell babygirl, you taste like heaven." He whispered. 

His breath heating her pussy more. He licked his way down to her hole, circling it for a moment then plunged his tongue deep within her. He was rewarded with a sharp pleasing cry.

"F-fuck! Fuck me, please Negan. I need you inside me." Ashley begged.

Looking up at her with lustful hazel eyes, Negan probed her pussy for just a little longer, before dragging her into the depths of the water. Within the next moment, he discarded his own flame-printed swim trunks; letting them float off to join his wife's forgotten bikini.

"Is this what you want?" Negan asked, grasping his hard member in his right hand, teasing Ashley’s nether lips as he stroked he weeping head up and down her slit. "You want my fat cock in that tiny fucking hole of yours?"

Biting on her lower lip, Ashley nods. She wanted Negan so bad, trembling from the need to feel him inside of her. "All of it," she softly spoke, thrusting her hips against him.

It was all the permission Negan needed from her as he pushed her against the wall of the pool and wrapped her legs around his hips. Lining up the tip of his cock to her opening, he tested her readiness. He felt her pussy gradually open up to him, and with another push was enveloped in his wife’s hot heat as his cock slipped in with ease.

Giving a grunt, he pulled out just a tad before pushed all of his cock inside Ashley in one quick thrusting motion. Crying out in pleasurable moans, Ashley’s reached her arms over Negan’s broad shoulders, raking her nails lightly against the skin of his back as she felt his cock reached deep inside her. 

Her body quivered as she adjusted to the feeling of his cock ram inside her over and over again. Negan held onto her wide hips tighter as she move against him, enjoying the ride of ecstasy.

The way Ashley clawed at Negan excited him to greater heights--the cool pool water did nothing to cool his overpowering excitement, with each deep thrust against her limits and the tightness of her pussy, brought him to brink of orgasming.

Thrusting herself against him, Ashley bit down on her lower lip and threw her head back as she tried to control her breathing. Panting and gasping at each thrust, she felt her pussy push itself to the point of overheating.

She could feel a sensation starting from her toes and spreading upward like wildfire. She knew that she was reaching her peak. However, was only filled with disappointment as Negan begin to withdraw from her.

Pulling his cock out of his wife, Negan turned Ashley over, pressing her stomach flat against the pool's wall. Again he penetrated her pussy. With one hand he pulled at one of her breasts, kneading it and rolling the tort nipple in his fingers, with his other hand he tangled it in her hair and yanked her head backward as he sped up the pace of his thrusting.

Gasping, Ashley met each new thrust with her own stride--desperately trying to keep up with him.

"Shit, baby your tits are fucking perfect...quite the handful!" 

Negan grunted in his wife's ear then bit on her lobe. He was ready to cum-and with a few more frantic thrust, he spilled inside. Gasping, Ashley felt her body quake and shudder as she orgasmed together with Negan. She took pleasure in feeling her own juices mix with the spurting of her husband's warm cum deep within her.

Ashley tried to control her breathing, but all her panting, gasping and moaning seemed too much for her to control all at once. Sex with Negan was usually fast paced and rough; just how they both like it. Coming down from his climax and feeling quite satisfied, Negan slid his essence-coated cock out of her wet pussy and pulled her once again into his arms.

"Now that my darling wife, is what you get for your fucking teasing." he grinned, nuzzling the tip of his nose against hers.

Giggling, Ashley leaned in and captured Negan’s lips in her own. The pair basking in the afterglow, as the cool water of their pool sloshed around them.


End file.
